Mistletoe
by AbbielovesChanny
Summary: I suppose there's no one that bad here that I could get stuck under the mistletoe with. Except- "Randoms." Him. Channy, Tawnico, as most of my one-shots are. Merry...December! Well it's not Christmas yet. One-shot.


**Here we are, my first Christmas one-shot of the month!**

**(Yep, i'll be having tons more, so stay tuned! Well...stay..online? Eh, do whatever you want.)**

**I don't own SWAC, of course. How could I? Sheesh!**

* * *

**Sonny's POV**

I walked down the hallways of Condor Studios towards the Commissary, my cast not far behind me. The whole studio was decorated in red, green, and gold.

Why?

It's Christmas.

Christmas is truely the best time of the year. I've loved it ever since I was little. Everything about Christmas is great!

"They set up mistletoe in the doorway! Gross!" I heard Zora exclaim from behind me as I walked into the Commissary.

Alright, there's one thing I don't absolutely love about Christmas.

I turned around. Sure enough, there was mistletoe hanging right from the doorway.

And that's it.

I don't enjoy mistletoe. Back home in Wisconsin, I got cornered into kissing some guy (I really didn't like him at all...no one did.) because of that dang stuff.

Me and Zora watched as Tawni and Nico walked into the Commissary at the same time. Zora stopped them and pointed up, smirking.

They blushed.

Then again, I suppose there's no one REALLY that bad that I could get caught under that with.

Except for-

"Randoms."

Him.

I sighed and crossed my arms over my chest as Chad walked into the Commissary (of course, not before sending a weirded-out glance at our Tawnico couple.)...without his cast?

"What happened, Chad? Did your cast finally get tired of you?" I asked him. The rest of my own cast walked over to get their lunches (which, it being close to Christmas, for once weren't disgusting! Even Brenda had some holiday spirit in her.).

"No, but it seems like yours just did." Chad smirked. "Anyway, no, my cast did not get tired of me. How could they? I'm Chad Dylan Cooper. I just stayed behind in our set for a few minutes. If you noticed they're sitting right over there."

"Sonny!" Zora yelled, running up to me. "Are you coming? They're serving cookies!"

"Sorry to cut our chat short, Chad, but I have to go." I walked away. I looked back at Chad and noticed him staring up at the mistletoe sadly.

Wait.

We were standing under that at the same time, weren't we?

I heard Zora chuckle.

"I actually just came to get you because I noticed you and Chad were under the mistletoe. I was trying to save you before he noticed." she said.

I blushed. "Hah...thanks Zora."

She shrugged. "What are friends for?"

* * *

"Sonny!" I'm always being called, aren't I?

"Yeah, Tawni?" Me and Tawni were sitting in our shared dressing room. Well, I was. Tawni had just burst in.

"Nico asked me out!" she exclaimed, grinning.

"That's great, Tawn!" I said.

"I know, isn't it? Oh, by the way, can you go to the Commissary and get a candy cane? Marshall said we need a real one for one of our sketches." Tawni asked.

I put the magazine I was reading down and stood up. "Sure," I answered.

"Thanks! I was supposed to do it, but I need to go talk to Nico. You don't mind, right?"

"No, it's fine."

"Great!"

Me and Tawni left at the same time; Tawni walking towards the Prop House and me walking to the Commissary.

When I got to the Commissary, I remembered the mistletoe, and looked around the hallways quickly to make sure no one was there that I could get caught under it with.

I heard footsteps, but they sounded far away, so it looked like I was fine.

I smiled to myself, still happy knowing it was around Christmas, when I heard a voice in front of me.

"Sonny?"

Chad? I had just checked the...

Oh.

I forgot to check and see if anyone was still _in the _Commissary.

I blushed, and tried to talk fast, hoping he forgot the mistletoe was there.

Or did I want him to notice it?

No, no, that's crazy...hah.

"Hey? Chad? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be rehearsing? You know, with your cast?" I asked quickly.

"Um, yeah, we were, but we got a break for a short while. Then Portlyn started whining about wanting something sweet..." he trailed off. "And, well, Portlyn's whining is annoying. The rest of the cast was to busy covering their ears, so I was forced to come get her something."

"Y-yeah, I suppose. I'm here to get a candy cane for one of So Random's sketches. Oh, look, there they are!" I began walking towards the bowl of candy, but before I even got a foot away Chad grabbed my arm from behind.

"Sonny?" he asked. I turned around, smiling nervously.

"Yes?"

He pointed up.

Oh, dang it!

Chad looked at the ground shyly.

"Mistletoe..." he muttered.

"Yeah...I see it..." I said lamely. "Y-you know, since it's just us and everything, and we're enemies, we could just pretend it's not there. Skip out on it." I smiled nervously again.

Chad looked up at me, his face as red as mine probably was. He used my arm that he had grabbed to pull me closer to him.

"I'm not one to break tradition," he whispered, before leaning in.

My eyes widened.

He is my enemy. Rival. Because of our casts, i'm not supposed to talk to him, let alone kiss him. I could turn around now. Say that I haven't had my first kiss, or something like that. He'd have to understand.

Unless I want to kiss him?

No, no. I don't like him.

_Yes you-_

I'm not having this arguement!

Yes, the best thing would be to move backwards and say that I can't kiss him...for some reason? Maybe tell him i'm sick? Maybe...

I took to much time in thinking of how to react. My plan to run away backfired.

Considering his lips had just touched mine. And, you know, it would be rude to just pull back and run away.

I'm never rude, so obviously I can't do that.

Once again caught in my thoughts, I forgot to kiss him back.

He noticed this, too.

He pulled away, and looked down at me.

"I'm..i'm sorry. I was stupid for thinking you thought of me like that...I shouldn't have assumed you liked me back..i'll just go."

Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!

Liked him..._back_?

That would mean he likes me!

I quickly grabbed his arm as he had done to me when he tried to walk away.

"No, no, Chad, I do like you. I was just...lost in thought. Sorry? I forgot to kiss you back. I was to busy thinking about the fact that you were kissing me to do anything about it."

Chad chuckled. "Sonny, Sonny, Sonny."

"_Whoa._" I said. "Don't triple Sonny me. I was kind of freaking out about the fact that I was being kissed by my enemy!"

"Well then you're going to freak out again, I suppose." Chad replied.

"What do you-" I was cut off by his lips.

Oh, that's what he meant.

We pulled back when we heard clapping from inside the Commissary.

"What the?" Chad asked, as surprised as I was.

The casts of So Random and Mackenzie Falls?

And Tween Gladiators, and Meal or No Meal, Hoosier Girl...

What's with all the casts?

"CHANNY!" One of the girls from Meal or No Meal shouted, high fiving another girl.

"Yes!" Tawni exclaimed, doing a celebration dance.

"What is going on here, exactly?" I asked.

"We tricked you." Portlyn said, walking up towards us with Tawni next to her.

"You tricked us?" Chad asked.

The two girls nodded.

"We're all sick of the flirt fighting you guys do, so we got a plan to get you two together! Thank goodness for that mistletoe, eh?" Chastity from Mackenzie Falls, added.

"I sent you down to the Commissary the same time Portlyn sent Chad down," Tawni explained. "Therefore, you two got caught under the mistletoe."

"Oh, and even if it was a plan, I still want this." Portlyn said, snatching the candy from Chad's hand.

"And, as an added bonus, look how cute you guys are together!" Tawni gushed.

I looked back at Chad. "Does this mean we're...together?"

"I guess so," he said, then grinned, picking me up and twirling me around.

"Nico, we did it!" Tawni exclaimed, hugging him.

"And?" he asked.

"Just twirl me like he did." she giggled, as Nico did as told.

"You know what i've always wanted to say?" Chad asked me.

"What?"

"_My _Sonny."

I grinned.

"You know, I always hated mistletoe...i'm changing my thoughts on it." I laughed.

Even if I hate the mistletoe at home...

The mistletoe above the doorway in the Condor Commissary ain't to bad.

* * *

**Hah, there! I liked it.**

_**"Nico, we did it!" Tawni exclaimed, hugging him.**_

_**"And?"**_

_**"Just twirl me like he did!" **_

**That's like my favorite part. I almost always have Tawni saying something funny near the end of my one-shots. Noticed that?**

**-Abbie**


End file.
